Primus
Primus is a mysterious planet created by Azmuth ,Primus`s Codon Stream contains the Omnitrix's ,and Ultimatrix`s DNA samples which are found by the Velotocis Biopsisis,mosquito-like drones, , It is a jungle like planet with green swamp water and green lava, which comes from a volcano in the middle of the jungle.The Velotocis Biopsisis go to a station at the top of the volcano to bring new DNA samples. There are also many kinds of animals that inhabit the planet. If the planet is in danger, it will call for the Omnitrix,and Ultimatrix. Connection to the Omnitrix(Formerly) and Ultimatrix The Codon Stream has a special connection to the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, with the fact that the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix are actually wireless receivers connected to the Codon Stream, allowing the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix to alter the current DNA of their users. When activated, the Omnitrix and Ultimatirx open up a holographic display of all aliens unlocked. When the faceplate is pushed back into place, they emits a signal that is picked up by the station on Primus, then sent throughout the Codon Stream, and back to the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, with the selected aliens DNA attached. The DNA is then sent to the users current DNA, The Omnitrix and Ultimatrix then removes (temporally) the Users own DNA base code of their species (in Zac`s case his Human DNA base code) and is then replaced with the DNA base code of the Selected alien species, turning the user into the selected alien.(the the process is reversed when turning back to normal)(it takes forever to explain but the actual process happens in 1 nanosecond. The animals on the planet Primus are clearly not natural inhabitants due to Primus being Galvan-Made it is how ever unknown if these are natural animals or genetically engineered or both the known animals on Primus are: Unknown Bird-Like Animal Unknown Rodent-Like Animal Unknown Butterfly-Like Animal Unknown Snail-Like Animal Unknown Swamp Monster and a Unknown Carnivorous Plant-Like Plant The Condon Stream contains the the DNA of 1,000,910 differnt spieces 1,000,904 from the Milky Way Galaxy, 5 from the Andramada Galaxy and 1 from the Forge of Creation Known spices who DNA is the Codon stream * Human(Zac) * Pyronite(Heatblast) * Vulpimancer(Wildmutt) * Petrosapien(Diamondhead) * Kineceleran(XLR8) * Galvan(Grey Matter) * Tetamand(Fourarms) * Lepidopterran(Stinkfly) * Piscciss Volann(Ripjaws) * Galvanic Mechamorph(Upgrade) * Ectonurite(Ghostfreak) * Arburian Pelarota(Cannonbolt) * Florauna(Wildvine) * Loboan(Zacwolf) * Thep Khufan(Zacmummy) * Transylian(Zacvicktor) * Gourmand(Upchuck) * Opticoid(Eye Guy) * To'kustar(Waybig) * Splixson(Ditto) * Chronian(Eon) * Methanosian(Swampfire) * Sonorosian(Echo Echo) * Vaxasaurian(Humongousaur) * Aerophibian(Jetray) * Necrofriggian(Big Chill) * Crystalsapien(Chromastone) * Cerebrocrustacean(Brainstorm) * Arachnichimp(Spidermonkey) * Polymorph(Goop) * Celestialsapien(Alien X) * Biosovortian(Lodestar) * Appoplexian(Rath) * Nanomechion(Nanomech) * Orishan(Water Hazard) * Geochelone Aerio(Terraspin) * Prypiatosian-B(NRG) * Talpaedan(Armodrillo * Amperi(AmpFibian) * Spheroid * Megawhatt * Polar Manzardill * Cephalod-ae * Chimera Sui Generis * Detrovite * Dracosian * Dragon * Artsensapian * Incursion * Lewodan * Limax * Maxatomar * Osmosian * Pantophage * Piscciss Premann * Protost * Sludge * Sotoraggian * Uxorite * Vulpinic Torgutan